


Two stars

by seaofsolitude



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Future Fic, I just didn't know what to do with it, M/M, all I know is that this is bad guys, but I wouldn't rec it, i'm not sure, is this fluff?, it's just a silly little fanfic, really bad, so I decided to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofsolitude/pseuds/seaofsolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about their distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two stars

"Why do we only meet when it snows?" Kuroko asks, his breath visible in the cold air.

"Because when it snows, time slows down and Kurokocchi can stay longer with me!" Kise smiles brightly.

Kuroko stares at him with sharp eyes, his numb fingers wrapped around a book. "That's silly, Kise-kun. Not even the most intense blizzard can slow down time."

The blond chuckles at those words. Kuroko could be right, but every time he looked at Kise with the same expression he had several years ago, time seemed to stop for a few seconds.

Perhaps it was just Kise's heart, after all. Always seeking comfort among the coldest stars.

"I know," the blond shrugs. "I was just trying to turn my pain into poetry. Isn't that what poets do?"

The street is almost empty now. 

The world is quiet on that forgotten corner. 

Kise's voice sounds louder than it already is.

"But Kise-kun is no poet," Kuroko says. "You don't have to hide your feelings between beautiful lines."

Kise takes one, two steps forward. The ground is hard and cold beneath him, but he feels like he's falling.

Falling into the bright blue sky encased in Kuroko's eyes.

"So if I told you I still have the same feelings for you, what would you say?" The blond asks, and it's like all the fears on Earth had just mixed together in his voice.

Kuroko keeps his silence. There he finds peace.

While Kise drowns in his own heartbeats.

"I would say, that I still don't have the answer Kise-kun wishes for," Kuroko finally answers, eyes fixed on the gray sky above.

He is a cruel man, this Kuroko Tetsuya. He holds your heart in his hands, but tells you that you're free. With small smiles and candor, he consumes you piece by piece.

Nevertheless, Kise saw that coming from the very beginning. 

Cold stars can only freeze their surroundings.

'But they're still stars', he tells himself as his heart shatters.

Kuroko is still the love of his life, even if he has nothing to offer.

"It's okay, Kurokocchi!" the blond waves it off. "Don't force yourself!"

Kise Ryouta is not a good man, he doesn't like giving things.

Yet, he gives Kuroko all the smiles he can fake, all the nice words that his heart bleeds. 

"I just wanted to try one last time before I go," Kise says.

Kuroko frowns, the action ever so gentle, almost as if it never happened. "Where are you going?"

"Europe, for work," the blond smiles apologetically. "I might not be able to meet Kurokocchi next year."

He doesn't.

As the years go by, Kise's fame only increases. 

He goes to countless places, meets countless people, but home has never been farther.

 

Sometimes he feels like a broken clock, watching the world through a thick glass.

 

***

 

As he walks into the flower shop, Kise feels something new, like his entire world is falling behind.

All the cameras, fancy clothes, beautiful actresses... they're all just a distant dream.

There's a tiny new world waiting ahead, it feels warm and inviting.

"Welcome," says a familiar voice. "Please come in."

Kise's eyes search the place, and find exactly what they're looking for.

"Kurokocchi!" He frantically waves at the man behind the counter. "Long time no see!"

Kuroko's eyes widen visibly. "Kise-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Five years without seeing each other, and that's the first thing Kurokocchi says to me?" the blond pouts. "I came to see you, of course!"

"But I thought you were filming in China," Kuroko says.

Kise breathes heavily. "H-how do you know that?!"

"Momoi-san told me," Kuroko stares at the bouquet in his hands, "She always tells me about your life."

Kise tries to suppress a smile, but ends up grinning. "I'm glad to know Kurokocchi cares about me!"

"I didn't say that, Kise-kun," but Kuroko is smiling weakly. His eyes look warmer than ever.

'Cold stars are still stars', Kise thinks to himself.

"Kurokocchi," the blond walks slowly to the counter, every step makes him feel lighter. "I don't want to be an actor anymore."

Kuroko doesn't seem surprised this time. His tone of voice is rather soft as he asks, "Then what do you want, Kise-kun?"

I want to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you.

"I want to settle down. I guess I'm getting old," Kise says instead, swallowing the truth.

"If that's how Kise-kun feels, I think it's alright," Kuroko replies. His fingers play with some petals, his wandering gaze travels around the room.

Kise Ryouta doesn't know much about love. He has only loved one person in his entire life, and this person has never been ready to accept his feelings.

But if Kuroko's actions could speak, they would be screaming.

"Can I work here with you?" Kise suddenly blurts out. "I know very little about flowers, but I can always learn! Please, I just want to stay here. I promise I won't bother you with unnecessary things."

Kuroko keeps his silence. There he doesn't find peace anymore. Since that day, five years ago, the world has been too quiet. The kind of quiet that can swallow everything, even the most beautiful sounds.

'Even Kise-kun's laughter'.

He stares at the man in front of him. A mess of golden hair, pleading eyes, an open soul. If Kuroko was honest with himself, he would never be completely prepared for Kise, for he was a burning star.

Burning stars are too bright and hot to contain life.

'But they're still stars', Kuroko tells himself.

Kise had wandered enough, and Kuroko had missed him very much.

"You've been away for too long, right, Kise-kun?" Yes, please, stay.

"Far too long." Thank you, I will.

Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't know much about love. A cheerful boy had once confessed to him many times, but he was too afraid of feeling the same.

Fear has been replaced by courage, and a new story starts today.

 

Once upon a time, a burning star fell in love with a cold star.

 

~~ The End ~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you were brave enough to read this, thank you. I also apologize for that >.


End file.
